


Valkyries

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: BAMF!chicks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women walk into a bar.  Poor bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valkyries

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a game of drabble tag between myself and mydeira. She challenged me with "River/Zoe, backwoods bar". There is so much potential there, but I had so much work...

They could have been sisters in battle, valkries, each with a crown of curls, one copper, one ebony, boots, fitted pants, gun belts and tunics their armor.

The locals didn't care much for warrior goddesses.

"What'd you have to go and start a fight for?" Zoe snapped, crushing an oncoming nose with the butt of her sawed-off.

"I started the fight?" River picked off another attacker before glaring over her shoulder. "I was minding my business until you came in."

"Well, I didn't start it." Zoe kicked another drunk in the chest, knocking him back.

"Fun, though."

"It surely is that."


End file.
